selamat tinggal
by hiirei
Summary: Ia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal.
"Karamatsu- _niisan_ ," panggilnya dengan suara yang terdengar serak, "aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

.

selamat tinggal

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 _From episode 24._

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata yang kini sedang tidak memakai kontak lensa menatapnya lembut, bahkan bisa Todomatsu lihat ada kesedihan di sana. Namun kakaknya itu tetap membuat sebuah senyuman seperti biasanya, tangan menepuk lahan kosong di sebelahnya mengisyaratkan agar ia duduk di sana.

"Kau juga akan pergi?" tanya Karamatsu, masih menatapnya dengan senyuman yang mulai membuat Todomatsu kesal.

Matsuno yang identik dengan warna merah muda tersebut menganggukkan kepala, menekuk kedua kaki dan memeluk lututnya. Matanya melirik leher sang kakak yang terlihat membiru, membuatnya mengingat kejadian dua malam lalu saat Karamatsu menyeret kakak tertua mereka keluar rumah karena sudah menimbulkan keributan. Tidak ada yang bertanya ketika keduanya kembali masuk, namun tanpa diberi tahu pun Todomatsu sudah dapat menebak apa yang dilakukan kedua kakaknya itu.

Menyadari arah lirikan si adik bungsu, Karamatsu langsung berdeham pelan dan menarik kerah jaket kulitnya. (Walau sebenarnya sia-sia juga, seisi rumah sudah tahu Osomatsu mencekiknya malam itu. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebenaran.)

"Aku akan pergi besok," ucap Todomatsu, berusaha menyingkirkan keheningan yang ada. Matanya sudah tidak lagi melirik leher sang kakak. "Apartemen yang akan kutempati tidak jauh dari stasiun."

Kali ini Karamatsu mengangguk, lalu beralih menepuk rambut Todomatsu, mengelusnya pelan, "Bagus untukmu. Dengan ini kau harus bisa mengatasi ketakutanmu akan kegelapan."

Si anak bungsu mendengus, tidak suka diingatkan akan kelemahannya sejak kecil. Elusan di kepalanya membuat ia merasa nyaman, namun di saat bersamaan membuat dadanya sesak. Sesak akibat memikirkan mungkin dia tidak bisa lagi bermanja-manja seperti ini nantinya.

"Karamatsu- _niisan_ ," panggilnya lagi, "kalau aku sudah pergi nanti, kita tidak bisa memancing bersama lagi."

Sang kakak tetap mengelus kepalanya, hanya memberi tanggapan dengan sebuah, "Ya aku tahu." Membiarkan sang adik meneruskan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak lagi akan berkomentar tentang bagaimana kau seorang narsis karena memakai umpan sebuah surat cinta pada ikan." Todomatsu sedikit tersenyum mengingat kelakuan kakaknya yang terdengar konyol. "Aku juga tidak akan protes lagi jika kau memakai pakaian menyakitkan, tidak lagi membongkar lemari demi mencari celana yang berkilau itu."

Todomatsu menautkan kedua alisnya. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi dengan kenangan-kenangannya bersama sang kakak kedua, hatinya kini terasa aneh dan ingin semua memori itu kembali terulang, dan kedua matanya mulai terasa basah.

Kakaknya tampak menyadari perubahan emosinya, tangan yang tadinya berada di kepala kini beralih ke pundaknya, menarik tubuhnya mendekat dengan sang kakak.

"Kita memang sudah tidak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi jika kau pergi. Kau akan sibuk dengan orang-orang baru dan pekerjaanmu, aku pun akan mencoba melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi setidaknya kita masih bisa kan bertemu sesekali, dan mungkin kau bisa memarahiku dengan selera pakaianku yang buruk."

Karamatsu memang bukan kakak terbaik, perkataannya memang sering dramatis dan terlalu aneh, namun tak jarang juga ia bisa menjadi sosok kakak yang pengertian dan yang dapat membuat Todomatsu merasa lebih baik.

"Ah, tapi, Todomatsu." Karamatsu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Selamat tinggal berarti melupakan, kau mau melupakan kakak kesayanganmu ini?"

Astaga, di saat serius seperti ini kakaknya masih saja bersikap _menyakitkan_. Todomatsu ingin sekali mendorongnya agar sang kakak terjatuh dari atap untuk yang entah berapa ribu kali.

Namun, ia hanya menatap sang kakak, lalu membuka mulut setelah memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, "Lalu apa? Sampai jumpa?"

Karamatsu tampak berdeham sebentar, lalu mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa terdengar lebih baik."

.

.

.

"Dan, oh, Karamatsu- _niisan_ , nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu."

"Lagu? Nyanyikan sebuah lagu? Eh? Serius? Kau—"

"Sudah cepat bernyanyi sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

"O-oke, baik. Apapun untukmu, _my little Todomatsu_."

.

.

.

END


End file.
